eternal promise
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: In 1918, Edward purposed to Bella When the flu epidemic hits Chicago, they both ended up in the hospital, and changed by Carlisle. What happens when Bells didn't survive the transformation? 80 years later, Edward meets someone vaguly familiar?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

_Edward's P.O.V._

I stared at Isabella as she and I danced along with the waltz that was currently playing. Her beautiful brown hair was in curls and she wore a beautiful navy blue evening gown that looked more than lovely on her. She blushed slightly when she noticed I was staring at her in an ungentlemanly way.

"Is there something wrong, Edward?" She asked me in her beautiful musical voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. It is just that there is such a wonderful and beautiful woman in front of me," I replied. My comment caused a light shade of pink to appear on Isabella's cheeks, which made a small smile pull on my lips.

"Thank you," she muttered, taking me aback.

"Why? I didn't plan this even. You're mother and father planned all this out," I explained, lying just a tad bit.

"Even if you didn't plan this…" a small smile played on her lips and she looked me in the eyes with her beautiful brown eyes.

"…you're the one that is making my seventeenth birthday really special. Thank you, Edward," she continued. I smiled the smile that seem to dazzle her and she blushed slightly. The waltz ended and everyone stopped dancing. They turned to look at us and Isabella looked at me with confusion in her eyes. I just smiled.

"Isabella, we have known one another since we were still small children. We have loved one another before we even realized it. I know we are still young but…" my voice faded off and I kneeled down to one knee. Isabella's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to say something but before she could, I cut her off by glaring at her, daring her to say a complaint. I fetched a navy blue velvet box, which matched her dress, with white silk ribbons from the pocket of my tuxedo. I opened the box, revealing a diamond engagement ring and I heard Isabella let out a soft gasp of surprise.

"Isabella Marie Swan, my one and only love, will you become my wife?" My hands were getting shaky and I was terrified that she would reject me. I looked in her eyes and saw tears forming.

_Why is she crying? Did I do something wrong?_ I thought, panic was obvious on my face.

"Edward…" Isabella whispered.

"Y-You do not have to say yes if…" I trailed off with sadness heavy in my voice and I avoided her gaze.

"Edward…I…I would love to be your wife," she said so softly that I barely heard her. I looked back at her and she smile beautifully. I jumped up from my kneeling position and pulled Isabella into a passionate kiss, ignoring the staring eyes of the guests surrounding us. I pulled back and looked at Isabella, _my _Isabella, with a smile on my face.

"Edward, that was very ungentlemanly of you. I hope that you are aware that there are guests here," she scolded me, embarrassed with what I just did.

"I am not embarrassed to kiss my soon-to-be-wife, especially in front of guests," I stated, amused with her embarrassment. She blushed another shade, darker shade of red and rolled her eyes, looking oh so adorable. I just couldn't believe that I was lucky enough to have this angel in my life.

* * *

_Several months later…_

I looked at my beautiful Isabella as she laid on hospital bed next to mine. The flu epidemic had hit Chicago hard. Isabella, my parents and I have been in the hospital for about a few weeks now. Isabella let out several soft coughs and she turned to face me. Dr. Carlisle entered the room to check up on us.

"How are my father and mother Dr. Carlisle?" I asked the doctor as he wrote some notes down. I was weak and knew I didn't have long. I just didn't want Isabella to go with me.

"I'm sorry Edward, your parents just past away," he replied softly, sadness full in his voice. I just simply nodded and felt a small hand grasp mine. I turned to see Isabella with tears in her eyes.

"E-Edward…" he voice trailed off. I held her small hand, the hand that wore the engagement ring, in mine and looked into her eyes.

"We'll get through this. No matter the problem, through thick and thin, I'll always be with you, my Isabella, my love," I lifted her hand and kissed the engagement ring.

"Promise?" Isabella asked.

"I do solemnly swear with my heart and soul," I promised her wit ha smile and she smiled back, but her smile quickly faded.

"But, how can we escape this catastrophe?" she asked me with worry in her voice.

"I don't know," I answered her truth fully.

"There is one way," Dr. Carlisle said. I had completely forgotten that her was till there.

* * *

**Hello!! How are you doing today? This is my new fanfiction, what do you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

_Three days later…_

The burning slowly faded as the pain subsided. I struggled to bring myself to sit up but felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Carlisle smiling, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

All my senses were heightened. I could hear the grass rustling outside and smell the different aromas outside. I could hear the soft howling breeze outside the house. I gave Carlisle a confused look then my mind shifted to Isabella.

"Where's Isabella?" I asked abruptly, standing up from the bed that I had laid on for 3 painful days.

Carlisle's expression was pained and sad. I couldn't help but worry that something had happened to Isabella.

_She didn't make it._ I heard Carlisle's voice saying the words, but his mouth did not move one bit. Then what he said registered in.

I pushed Carlisle aside and rushed out the of the room and looked for the room where Isabella laid.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" Carlisle asked as I kicked open every door that I saw, causing them to break into tiny splinters.

"What do you mean she didn't make it?!" I screamed as I kicked more doors opened. I turned and caught Carlisle's confused expression.

"What do you mean? I didn't say that…" his voice trailed off as realization came over him.

"You can read my mind," he stated simply.

"I don't care what I can do, I just want to see Isabella!" I said impatiently and he nodded. He led me down the hallway towards a white door at the end. He stopped in front of the door and I made my way passed him and opened the door slowly.

I stepped inside the quiet room. I looked around and spotted a large bed with a beautiful woman laying on it. She was as still as stone and she wasn't breathing. Inside, I hoped and prayed that it wasn't Isabella, not _my_ Isabella, but I knew better.

I neared the woman and sat on the bed next to her. I brushed a stray hair away from her beautiful perfect face and tucked it behind her ear. I leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. I felt a sob coming but no tears shed.

_Vampires can't cry, but they feel pain and sadness,_Carlisle thought, coming up behind me.

I brought my fingers up and traced her perfect face. Her skin was soft but lifeless. I finally realized that I will never be able to see her blush again. Never see her smile. Never be able to see her laugh, or trip on her feet. And I will never be able to catch her.

But I'll always love her…

* * *

**I'm sorry if I haven't posted for awhile. I have been having a writer's block and an artist's block for awhile now. However, I have recovered and am back. I'm sorry if this chapter is a little short but I hope you can sympathize with me and be patient. I will hopefully post another chapter tomorrow. I am also working on my fictional story. **

**I'm sorry if this chapter is a little sad. However, everything will work out in the end. So, there is no need to worry. Apparently, I am in a very good mood today. Earlier on today, my best friend and I couldn't stop laughing at a very dumb children's joke (spell i-cup). **IPreferVerticallyChallenged **was making fun of us and saying how we are so immature, acting like 4-year -olds. Apparently, I don't find that joke funny anymore. People in my Geometry was also looking at us like we were crazy or on dope. Oh well, all I know is I am in a very good mood. Well, good bye now. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

_80 years later…_

I laid on my bed and listened to my collection of music when I heard the front door opened and close, following with the loud singing of Alice.

"Why's Alice so… Alice?" I heard Emmett asked, followed by a loud smack that I assumed was Alice smacking him in the head.

"For your information, I have a perfectly good reason to be so cheery," Alice sang. Curiosity got the better half of me and I opened their minds and let their thoughts enter my mind.

_She's been like that since she got a vision during the hunt,_ Rosalie thought. Vision?

_She's sending too many joyous waves,_ Jasper thought, probably exhausted with feeling happy and hyper. I moved on the Alice but all I heard was her reciting a French dictionary. I immediately knew that she was hiding something.

I sat up and quickly ran downstairs.

"Alice?" I sighed and she gave me a huge grin.

"Oh, hello Edward, dear brother of mine," she chirped, jumping up and down in a hyper way.

"What are you hiding?" I asked and she faked innocence.

"Oh, whatever do you mean Edward, dear brother of mine?"

"What is it that you saw that you won't let me know? Is it that bad?" I was slowly losing my patience.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she answered, dancing away towards the stairs but suddenly stopped. She turned around, grinning deviously.

"Edward, have you ever been in love?' she asked suddenly. Everyone in the room turned their attention to me, expecting an answer.

"Why do you ask that?" I was taken aback by her question.

"Just answer the question," she said, not losing her patience at all, but I on the other hand was. I struggled to keep my mind off of Isabella, _my_ Isabella, but I couldn't. As soon as she appeared in my mind, Jasper turned to look at me, confused.

_Have you?_ he asked.

I let out a long sigh and my gaze fell to the floor.

"Yes…" I whispered, but I knew that they heard it.

_Isabella? _Alice thought. Once I heard the name, my head snapped up towards Alice but she was no where to be found.

* * *

**I am sorry that this chapter is also short but I updated like I said I would. Anyway, what do you think? **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

I opened my eyes and looked at the digital clock that laid on the coffee table. I had been listening to music for awhile eve since Alice said her name.

_Could it be possible that Isabella's still alive?_ I asked myself and for once, I felt a little happy inside, but that soon faded.

_It's not possible, her heart stopped,_ I realized. I groaned and got up. I went and took a quick shower and got dressed. I put on a plain white T-shirt with blue jeans. I grabbed my sweatshirt and put that on.

I opened the door to my room and exited it. I walked downstairs in a human pace.. The house was actually quiet for once.

Ever since I answered Alice's question, my family had stopped bothering me. I haven't got a clue as to why but that didn't bother me. I actually liked the peace and quiet.

I finally reached the bottom floor and saw that my siblings were already dressed up for school.

I hated school but we had to go. The younger we act, the longer we get to stay in one place.

"Come on," I grunted as I passed my siblings and exited the house. I walked slowly to my precious Volvo and got into the driver's seat. I turned on the engine and the car purred to life as my siblings slipped into the car. I let out a long sigh and pulled out of the driveway.

The school wasn't that far away and with my driving, we arrived at school in no time at all. I parked the car and cut the engine. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car.

I looked around the parking lot and noticed that, for some reason, it looked different.

"Looks like there's a new student, or somebody got a new car," Emmett said, looking at a silver Audi TT Coupe. I had to admit, it was a beauty, of course not as beautiful as my Volvo.

"Come on," I urged them on but knowing Rosalie, she was wanting to tear the car apart and examined the engine and so on.

After quite awhile, we entered the building right as the warning bell rang. I waved my siblings good bye as I made my way to my first class.

I sat through the lesson, completely bored out of my mind. I had already learned everything and there would never be anything else new to learn.

Finally the bell signaling that it was lunch time rang. I got up and swiftly walked out of the classroom.

The whole day, everyone was talking about a new student. I really didn't pay attention since it probably just another human being that would lust over my siblings and I. I didn't even bother entering the students' minds to see what the new student looked like. They probably aren't that interesting anyway.

I entered the lunchroom and sat down at the usual table. My siblings came one by one after I sat down.

"So, have you seen the new girl?" Alice asked after we all got situated.

"Why? It's just another person who will be lusting over us anyway," I mumbled under my breath, but since we're vampires, my siblings heard me.

"Well…" Alice started but stopped. I scanned the lunchroom quickly, curious as to why Alice would be interested in the new student. My eyes wondered for a little while until it settled on a table on the other side of the cafeteria.

The table was empty except for one person. A girl. But this girl was different, and so familiar. She reminded me a lot like someone I know.

She had luscious brown hair that flowed over her shoulders and skin as pale as ours. She was small and petite. What caught my attention was the colors of her eyes and the scent that she gave off.

Her eyes were a light shade of topaz, just like ours and her scent was sweet, not like the scent of humans, but like the scent of vampires.

I stared at her features for awhile, but then I realized who she reminded me of.

"Isabella," I whispered under my breath. As if hearing me, her head snapped towards my direction and our eyes met.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, two chapters in one day, I'm so proud of myself. I hope you like this chapter and if you want to know what the audi TT coupe looks like, you just have to image google it. It is a nice car by the way. Absolutely beautiful. Well, good by for now. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

_It can't be,_ I thought.

"Edward," she whispered softly, moving her perfectly luscious lips.

_It is her,_ I thought again as she held my gaze with her round topaz, once chocolate brown, eyes.

All too soon, she let her gaze drop and stood abruptly up. She took one last look at my direction then hurried out of the cafeteria at human speed. I was dumbfounded and just sat there, trying to comprehend what had happened.

"Edward, damn it, go to her," Alice hissed and I looked at her.

"_Go!_" she urged and I finally registered that in my mind and stood up. I rushed to the door as fast as I could while still maintaining a human pace.

I opened the door to the outside world. It was pouring hard.

I examined the parking lot in search of Isabella. She was no where in sight and neither was the silver Audi TT coupe.

I had missed my chance.

_Damn,_ I cursed as I tried my best to hold in my anger. I reentered the cafeteria dripping wet. I sat down at the seat where I last sat.

_Did you get to her?_ Alice asked in her thoughts and I shook my head.

_Damn it Edward! You think you're so smart but you are so **stupid** sometimes!_" Alice scolded me.

"Shut up," I growled.

"It's not like I'm wrong, you just missed your chance," she snapped but suddenly her frown turned into a smile.

"Luckily you'll get a second one," she chirped with excitement. I looked at her confused and tried to read her mind but she was translating Romeo and Juliet in 10 different languages.

"I had a vision when you left," she explained with a devious smile and I let my head dropped on the table.

It was actually Isabella, _my_ Isabella. I couldn't help but let a smile form.

_Who is she? You're giving off too much emotion towards this certain vampire. Why is that?_ Jasper asked.

_Damn, forgot about him,_ I cursed internally.

"Isabella," I whispered. Rose and Emmett stared at me intensely, waiting for me to explain. Jasper waited patiently while Alice had a large grin plastered on her face.

"My love," I let myself say.

* * *

**I'm sorry for yet another short chapter, but hey, I still updated. So don't you dare think about throwing hard stuff at my precious head. Lol, jk. Anyway, I might update another chapter later on today, what do you think? I'm on a roll, baby. I feel very proud of myself. Well, good bye for now. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

_(Bella's point of view)_

I sat on a dead trunk of a tree that has already fallen as I went over the event.

_Edward, it was really Edward,_ I thought as I played with the engagement ring on the ring finger.

_(flashback)_

_I was surrounded by darkness. _

"_Edward?" I called out, but all I heard was my echo, repeating my love's name. I spun around frantically in search of him, my other half. I stopped when I noticed a small light shining. _

"_Edward? Please tell me that you are there," I begged as I walked quickly towards the light, but something was off. It couldn't be Edward. This must be a dream. _

_Bu the light was so inviting and warm. I could even hear soft humming of peace and happiness. _

"_That's not Chicago," I stated as I walked backwards, away from the light. It was inviting but terrifying at the same time. _

"_I want to go to Chicago, with Edward," I reminded myself and walked away, deeper into the darkness. I didn't know when it happened, but I water below my feet. As I walked, the water splashed. The further I walked, the higher the water got. _

"_Ugh," I cried out in frustration and stopped. I thought if I had stopped, the water would stop rising, but evidently, it wasn't true. The water was now waist level and I was getting frantic. _

_I pushed my way through the water. _

"_Help! Someone! Edward! Please help me!" I yelled out into the darkness, yet once again, all I heard was my echo. _

"_Please, Edward!" I screamed as the water raised to my mouth. I tried to lift myself up and swim but something grabbed my legs and kept me securely to the hard invisible floor. _

_The water had already reached over my head and I held my breath, struggling to get free from the shackles on my legs. _

_I felt the burning in my lungs for air and let out a final scream as my mind slipped into unconsciousness._

_--_

_I opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun. I sat up and noticed something was gleaming in the light as it hit my now adjusting eyes. _

_I looked for the gleaming object but my gaze fell upon my skin. It looked like a thousand diamond jewels had attached itself to my skin and shone brightly in unison. I wiggled my slender fingers and my sight caught the tiny jewel on my ring finger. _

_The tiny jewel was of a diamond attached to a thin, golden band that had a meticulously drawn design. On the side of the band, something was engraved on it. _

_I took the ring off and read the small, beautifully written calligraphy. _

Edward M. and Isabella S.

_Then everything came flooding back…_

_(end flashback)_

I had awoken alone, without knowing where I was and turned into something that I didn't know how to control. Edward had promised that he would always be there for me yet turned his back and abandoned me when I needed him the most.

I promised myself that I will never forgive him. If I have to live alone for the rest of my life, then so be it. I have lived alone for 80 years now, how hard would eternity be.

I knew I was only trying to fool myself. Living through 80 years without Edward was more than torture. Nothing can compare to the pain and nothing will ever compare to the pain.

However, I cannot go back to him. He has probably already moved on with something better. More beautiful. More _worthy_ of him. I, on the other hand, am not. I was only a burden.

The thought of Edward moving on was saddening but if he was happy, then I'll be happy, too.

I let out a long, depressing sigh and got up.

_I should return to school,_ I thought as I walked to my Audi TT Coupe.

I grabbed my bag from the back seat and took out a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and a sweatshirt. I quickly changed and turned on the engine to my car and it purred softly.

I quickly raced back to Forks High school and braced myself for my next encounter with Edward. I was just wishing that he hadn't moved on and we could still be together, but I knew the odds of how unlikely that would be.

I parked in the space where I had parked earlier and got out. It was still lunch so I decided to go to my next class instead.

I walked down th empty hallway thinking of Edward, of course, when I bumped into something hard.

Normally, if it was a human, I would have knocked them out right there, even if I did accidentally bumped into them. However, this being was no human.

This being was as hard as stone and his scent was lusciously sweet, yet familiar.

"I'm very sorry," I mumbled as I raised my head to the vampire and met the same eyes that I met during lunch. The ones had once mystifies me with it's green color. The ones that used to be filled with passion and love whenever our eyes had met, once long ago.

The eyes that belonged to the person that stole my heart and never gave it back. Edward.

* * *

**This chapter is longer than the last, so I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry if I let you off with yet another uncalled for ending. Anyway, I did update two chapters today, so you can't stay mad at me, right? **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-

_(Edward's point of view)_

In my haste to leave the question looks from my siblings, I had forgotten my biology book. I had never forgotten anything except for most of my past and I couldn't figure out why I had now.

Maybe seeing Isabella again has put me into some kind of trance. I don't know, but all I could do now was think about Isabella, _my_ Isabella.

I hurried down the hallway at human pace, not paying attention to where I was going, when I bumped into someone.

But it wasn't someone. I knew that if I bumped into a human, they would be bruised and would now be screaming out in pain. However, all I hear was a soft musical voice mumbling an apology. A voice that I haven't heard in 80 years. A voice that haunted me consistently through out my vampire life.

I looked down as Isabella looked up. I saw her topaz eyes widen and sadness filled them quickly.

"Edward," she whispered as she looked in my eyes, but I couldn't do anything but stare into hers. I tried to think of something to say to her but couldn't. All I wanted to do was hold in my arms. Tell her I loved her and have always been. That the past 80 years without her was unbearable.

So that's what I did. I pulled her into my chest and wound my arms around her waist. She struggled a little but I held on tight. Eventually she stopped and laid her head on my chest.

"Isabella," I whispered into her beautiful brown hair.

"You don't know how much I missed you. I thought you were…" I hesitated. Isabella lifted her head and looked at me with confusion in her expression.

"I thought you were dead," I continued.

"Obviously not if I am standing here now," she scoffed, rolling her beautifully round eyes.

"When I went to see you, you had stopped breathing, had stopped moving, you were lifeless," I tried to explain to her.

"Why did you leave? You could've waited to see if I would wake up!" she asked, anger rising in her eyes.

"Isabella, my love, I _did_ wait," I said.

_(Flashback)_

_I sat on her bed side as I waited for her to wake up from the slumber that Carlisle said was for eternity. I didn't believe him, I didn't want to. I had to believe that she would wake up or else I would lose all hope. _

_I stroked her pale cheeks as the sun rose. Another night had passed. I had sat here and waited for 5 days and 5 nights straight now, yet Isabella still hasn't awaken. _

_I heard the door creak open and Carlisle entered the room. _

"_We will have to leave and you will have to hunt," he stated. I shook my head stubbornly. _

"_One more day. Just one more day. She will wake up, she has to."_

"_Edward, she is gone," Carlisle whispered as he laid a hand on my shoulder. I growled in frustration and stood up. _

"_What about the ring?" he asked. And, once again, I shook my head. _

"_It is hers and will always be hers," I stated as I walked out of the room not looking back for I did not trust myself to leave if I saw her again. _

_(End of flashback)_

"Edward, but I woke up. If you had waited one more day, maybe even two, we wouldn't to have waited 80 years to see each other again," she whined in an adorable fashion.

"I know love, I should have. But it's not wise to ponder on what I should've done. Now that you're here, my life is complete," I said, chuckling softly and Isabella nodded her head.

"Do you want to skip your next class?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"It is my first day of school. I cannot, for whatever reason, miss a class on my first day of school,' she said sweetly with a smile just as sweet.

I let out a sigh of disappointment, but gave in to her. Whatever it is she wants, she will get.

"What do you have for your next class, I'll escort you," I offered and her eyes brightened up.

* * *

**Hello once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's so beautiful when people are reunited with their love. I know this chapter isn't very long but at least I updated right? I also posted another story that I don't know if I will continue. Well, good-bye for now.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

_Edward's point of view_

Biology was unbearable. All I wanted to do was hold my Isabella, but I couldn't.

And it didn't help any with all the inappropriate thoughts the male population was having towards her. It bothered me more than anything in the world, but it bothered me even more that I was feeling this way.

I didn't want my anger to overflow and kill those despicable bastards for what they were thinking and how they saw _my_ Isabella.

All I wanted to do was tell them she was mine and no one can ever have her.

I'm far too selfish to let her go, and I don't think I ever will be able to let her go.

I growled at myself softly but Isabella turned her head and looked at me with a confused expression.

She quickly and quietly tore a page out of her notebook and scribbled something down. She finished about a second later and passed me the paper.

What's wrong?

I let out a sigh and began writing.

**It's just the way that the male classmates are looking and thinking about you. I just want to snap their heads off.**

After she read it, her eyebrows furrowed deep.

How do you know what they're thinking?

I let out another sigh.

**I can read minds.**

I saw her eyes widened.

Can you read mine?

_That's what she was worried about?_ I let out a soft chuckle as I thought this. I shook my head and she let out a sigh of relief.

That is not fair. You have such an amazing gift.

**Do you have a gift?**

I saw her nod her head.

**What is it?**

This time, she was the one that let out a long sigh and waited for her answer as started writing.

* * *

**I'm really truly sorry if this chapter is too short but I haven't got a clue what Isabella's gift should be. Any ideas? Thank you for reading and I will update soon. Good bye for now.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-

_Edward's point of view_

She took her time writing and then put her pencil down. She let out a long sigh and passed me the paper.

Memories are precious… I can see the past. It comes and goes on its own. I have no control over it. I can't control whom I see, when I see it or what part of the person's past I see. Nevertheless, it comes on its own. I also have another gift; I can hear the voice of other's hearts, meaning, I hear who they really are on the inside. I cannot control that either.

I stared at the paper and reread the little passage that Isabella had written.

**Have you heard my heart or seen my past?** I replied.

No, that is why I ran away from you in the cafeteria. If I had seen your past or heard your heart, I would not have run away.

I let out a sigh just as the bell signaling the end of class rang.

"Your gifts are… interesting," I commented as I stood up with Isabella and she let out a soft laugh that made my lifeless heart flutter, and for the first time in 80 years, I swore I heard a beat coming from my heart. However, I dismissed it.

"So is yours," she said as I walked her to her next class.

"What do you have next?" I asked as I followed her in the hallway.

"PE," she answered and I saw her stifle a giggle.

"If you were still human, I would be afraid for your life. However, now that you are not, I am afraid for the lives of your classmates," I joked. Isabella stopped walking and glared at me.

"You still have _such_ a great humor," she said sarcastically.

"Of course. I'm not your Edward without my humor," I joked again and I saw her slip into deep thought.

"I like that," she said finally.

"Like what?" I asked, confused.

"You're _my_ Edward," she admitted shyly. If she were still human, I knew that she would be blushing as red as a tomato. In addition, if I could, I would blush the same shade.

"Oh, come on," I said rolling my eyes after I recollected myself. I grabbed her hand in mine and felt something hard on her finger. I brought her hand up and examined the small object that shone in the light.

"You still wear our engagement ring?" I asked, smiling at the idea of her keeping the ring close to her at all times.

"Is our engagement not valid anymore," she said with sadness in her eyes. It just broke my heart to see her that way.

"Why would it not be valid anymore? I still love you, and you still love me, right?" I questioned.

"Of course," she said with the genuine smile that I had missed so much over the years.

* * *

**I'm sorry for not being able to update for so long, I hope you forgive me. One more week until summer break arrives and I have a final and a chapter test in Geometry next week. Wish me luck. I hope you enjoy this chapter, well good bye for now. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-

_Bella's point of view_

Finally the final bell rang for the end of school for the day. I got up from my desk and picked up my books. I rushed out the door as fast as I could while still maintaining human speed. I groaned in frustration as the crowd inside _and_ outside the door thickened.

Finally, after some immeasurable moment of precious time, I finally reached the hallways. My eyes darted from face to face until I spotted my perfect angel leaning against the white walls with his arms crossed over his chest.

I walked up to him with a glowing smile plastered on my face. When he saw me, he infamous crooked smile formed on his perfect lips that I haven't kissed for so long.

Deep longing clung onto my dead heart desire itch my fingers, however I resisted all the urges that were driving me crazy.

"Hello," I greeted.

"Hey," he greeted me back in his angelic velvet voice. He held out his hand and I took it, interweaving our fingers together securely.

He led me out into the parking lot and away form where my car was parked. I looked at him in confusion but he just smiled.

"Where are we going? My car's that way," I asked.

"I know, I just want you to meet my siblings. There's someone who's been dying to meet you," he explained.

"Dying?" I joked and Edward rolled his eyes.

"I never knew you had siblings," I said after a while.

"Well, not biologically," he explained and I nodded, understanding where he was getting at.

We walked in silence as he led me to a silver Volvo. Standing outside the Volvo were four beautiful vampires.

A short pixie like girl looked up and a smile made its way to her lips. She danced her way towards Edward and I.

"Edward, took you long enough. You must be Bella!!" she said, tackling me into a tight hug. If I were human, I would've died right then and there, luckily I wasn't.

"I'm Alice by the way," she introduced herself as she let me go.

"Uh, how do you know my name?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"You're Edward's true love. Of course we know you," she beamed.

* * *

**Sorry if it has been a long time since I updated. Not a long chapter at all but it seems that I have half a writer's block. Why half? Well, I figured it is not a full writer's block since I can still write but still somewhat a writer's block since I am not happy with my writing. Whenever I read another's writing, it just seems to lower my self esteem and the trust in my writing. But no worries, I will update tomorrow with hopefully a longer chapter. I hope you forgive me and good bye for now. I wish you a good day. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-

_Bella's point of view_

_Love_, I thought and sighed dreamily as Alice babbled on about herself.

"Oh! This is Emmett," she said as a large male with brown curly hair walked up to us.

"Isabella, but you may call me Bella," I said extending my hand for him to shake but instead, I was engulfed into a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you _finally_," he exclaimed, stretching the word finally. I let out a soft chuckle and he set me back down on my feet.

Edward came up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why does he get to call you Bella?" he pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

"Because…" I started but I couldn't resist it anymore.

"Fine, you may also do the same," I sighed jokingly and he smiled, brightening his eyes. Just then, a blonde male and a blonde female came up.

"And this is Jasper and Rosalie," Alice introduced. I smiled and extended my hand for them to shake. Jasper's handshake was firm and strong. He smiled and said hello. I removed my hand from his and Rosalie hesitantly took my hand. Grudgingly saying hello.

Once my hand came in contact with hers, a sharp electrical current surged through my veins.

Quick flashes and dark images appeared through my mind. One was of Rosalie, another was of a man. Finally the flashing stopped and became one image as if on television.

It was dark and near an alleyway. I saw the man a several more men turning their back and walking away. The image turned quickly to one of Rosalie laying on the concrete, bleeding and left for death to arrive.

The images blacked out and I was snapped back into the present.

I looked around to see that everyone was staring at me, even Edward, whom I have informed about my gifts.

I smiled nervously and looked at Rosalie, who was looking at me like I was crazy.

"What happened to you?" I whispered, cocking my head to the side. Rosalie's expression was of confusion but then she understood what I was talking about.

--

_Edward's point of view_

"And this is Jasper and Rosalie," Alice chirped, smiling brightly.

_Finally you made amends with her,_ Alice thought's exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

I saw Isabella, or Bella, stretch her hands out and shake Jasper's hand. He smiled at her and she shook Rosalie's hand.

_Why do I have to shake her hand?_ Rosalie thought and I shot her a glare. She hesitantly extended her hand and shook Bella's. The contact was small but I felt Bella's form beside me stiffen.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked, examining her eyes.

They were distant, as if looking into space. The state that Bella was in looked like Alice when she was having a vision. Then I remember Bella's gift.

_Seeing the past and reading others' hearts,_ I remembered. I wondered which one it was but I had a feeling that Bella was looking into Rosalie's past.

_What's wrong with her?_ Rosalie asked, giving me a weird looking.

_So many emotions…_ Jasper's thoughts whispered. Just then Bella snapped out of the state that she was in and looked around at us.

She smiled nervously and turned to look at Rosalie, her smile disappearing.

"What happened to you," Bella asked in a hushed tone. Rosalie's face held confusion, then she understood.

_How does she know?_ she asked, looking at me questionably.

"That's for her to explain," I stated simply.

* * *

**Sorry if it's short but my brother is bugging me to let him play on the computer so, this will have to do. Well, thank you for reading and good bye for now. **


End file.
